


Everyday Heroes

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me a story. Tell the one about the Hero of Canton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Heroes

Title: Everyday Heroes  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG  
Summery: Tell me a story. Tell the one about the Hero of Canton.  
A/N: Stupid writing experiment. weird format.

 

 

Tell me a story?

_Which story do you want tonight, dove? Do you want to hear about the princess and the pea?_

No. No, I want to hear about the Hero of Canton. Tell me about Jayne.

_Well..thats not exactly a good bedtime story._

Tell me the story of Jayne. Please? Ill go straight to sleep after, promise!

_Alright then. Let me see if I can remember.. are you sure you want to hear this story? We have so many that are about dragons and knights and princesses._

No, I'm sure.

_Let's see then. Once upon a time, when your Pa was a boy, a man named Jayne Cobb came into town._

Was he the captain of a ship?

_No._

Did he come to save a princess?

_No, there arent any princesses in this story._

Then why did he come here, Mama? Why did he come all the way out to the Mudders?

_Some say he came because his brother might be here. Some say that the ship he was on broke down._

Why do you think he came?

_I think..I think that Jayne Cobb came here, to the Mudders, because he was looking for something._

Treasure?

_I think so._

But he gave us the treasure, didnt he, Mama?

_Hush, child, and let me tell the story.._

Where was I? Oh yes, Jayne Cobb came looking for a treasure. I think he heard about how much money the magistrate had, or maybe he heard how bad off the Mudders had it. I dont know. But he came.

Was he as tall as the sky?

_He was taller than the sky. He nearly bumped into the clouds, he was so tall. Those who saw him said he kept to himself, but that he wasnt sparing with coin for drink._

What did he do?

_He came into town and sat in the pub and watched. And he listened. And he heard how bad the Mudders were treated, and how the magistrate took everything we had. And he came up with a plan._

Was it a good plan?

_He decided to steal the Mudders' money back from the magistrate._

How did he do it?

_The money was kept locked up tight in the magistrate's house._

The one on top of the hill? With the garden?

_That's the one. And the money was locked up tight in a vault down under the house._

How did he get in?

_Some people say he had a partner. Someone who knew how to get into the vault._

Who? Was it Pa?

_No, your Pa was just a boy, remember?_

Was he as big as me?

_He was bigger. But he was still too little to be able to help Jayne Cobb._

Then who?

_A bad man. A man who wanted to keep all that money for himself, instead of giving it back to the people who deserved it._

Did Jayne know? That he was a bad man?

_He did. But Jayne had a plan, remember?_

So they got into the vault?

_They did. They snuck down there somehow, and then blew that vault wide open!_

Boom!

_And then, with the magistrate after them, and the bad man thinking he was gonna keep the money, Jayne Cobb ran._

And he made it to his ship, and the magistrate yelled and yelled, but Jayne just laughed.

Was the magistrate real mad?

_The magistrate was furious. Without the money he took from the Mudders, the magistrate couldnt buy his wife any pretty dresses or build hisself a bigger house. So he tries to shoot Jayne down._

Did he get away?

_Before he got away, he found the bad man trying to steal the Mudders' money. And Jayne Cobb was filled with anger._

Did he kill the bad man?

_Nearly. He threw him out of the ship, straight into the hands of the magistrate below. They say he went howling and cursing the name of Jayne Cobb and swearing vengence._

They also say that he insisted that Jayne was in on it. That Jayne was trying to steal the money, not give it to us.

Do you believe him?

_Well, just a few seconds after tossing the bad man out the ship, and before he broke atmo, Jayne Cobb opened his cargo doors....Your Pa could tell this part better than I can._

No, you tell it! What happened?

_He opened up those doors, and coin rained down from the heavens. The Mudders were running outside and cheering and crying._

Did they say it? Did they say, "Praise Jayne" like we do now?

_They didn't._

But why?

_Because that was before we knew the story._

But didn't Jayne tell anybody what he was planning?

_Nobody except the bad man. It wasnt until after, when the Mudders were crying and grabbing the money as it fell, that the magistrate came, and tried to take it back. Said Jayne Cobb had stolen it._

But we didn't let him, did we?

_No, we didn't. The Mudders refused to give any of that money back, and several were killed._

Killed? Dead?

_The magistrate was very angry with Jayne, for stealing. And when the Mudders wouldn't give it back, he took it out on them._

And then what?

_The Mudders stood up to him. Told him that Jayne Cobb had given us the money, and that we weren't about to give it back._

And he let us keep it?

_He didn't have a choice. There arent so many people clamoring to come work out here. And even indentured servents buy their way out eventually._

So he let the Mudders keep the coin, and locked up the bad man.

And what happened to Jayne Cobb? Did he get away?

_He did. And the Mudders built him a statue to always remember. And sometimes, when something goes real real right, you can hear somebody whisper "Praise Jayne" just like they did the day we first heard the story._

And he lived happily ever after, right Mama?

_Well, we don't quite know._

I remember this part! Jayne came back!

_Several years later, yes, he did._

Why did he come back? Did he come back to save us again?

_I'll tell you all about it tomorrow night. Its late, and little Mudders should be in bed._

But I want to hear about the bad man who lived in a box! And brave Jamie, who saved Jayne's life!

_Tomorrow night._

Promise?

_I promise._

Tomorrow, I'm gonna play Hero of Canton. And I'm gonna be Jayne Cobb, bravest man in the galaxy!

_Goodnight then, small Jayne. If you are going to save the Mudders, you will need your sleep._

Goodnight, Mama.

END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everyday Heroes [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356373) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
